


Epiphany

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John Sheppard sees it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Mischief5 is graciously allowing me to post the short McShep fic I wrote for her for Christmas.

It wasn't always true that John never saw it coming. He did, sometimes. He was just always surprised by whom.

Take now- here he was, in his own room, bent over untying his boots when he could feel the air behind him get quiet. John just knew that someone was behind him, watching.

He could practically feel the gaze on his backside. His posterior was not an amusement damn it, and John wondered just who it was that was so fascinated with his ass. There were very few people that would just walk into his room without knocking, so he continued to stay bent over, slowing messing with his laces as he ticked off the possible suspects in his mind.

Elizabeth. No scent of the perfumy stuff she used, so not Elizabeth. Thank god.

Lorne. That would be worse than Elizabeth. It would also be horribly awkward and Lorne avoided awkward like the plague. So, not Lorne. John just barely suppressed a shudder.

Not Teyla or Ronon. They'd had plenty of opportunity to ogle his ass while they were beating it into the floor and neither one of them had turned silently breathless over it. Ever.

One culprit left. John looked up and grinned. Now this was a perfect surprise.

Yep, it was McKay. Rodney looked pole-axed, with a pretty, pink, flush across his cheekbones. John wondered again why some people called him 'pretty' when Rodney stood right there looking fucking gorgeous.

"Cat got your tongue, McKay?"

"Did you always have that ass? I mean, you must have- asses don't just appear out of nowhere. Where the hell have you been hiding it?"

"Are you saying you like it?" John gave his hip a little wiggle and hoped his knee didn't give out and spoil the effect. Christ, he wasn't twenty anymore.

But this, Rodney staring at him, short of breath and looking like the wanted to put his hands on John and touch him all over, well, John wouldn't go back to being twenty for the world if he could have this right now.

"I want. Can I? Would you let me? Oh god, I know I'm bad at this but you had no right to blindside me with assness. I mean you just can't present something like that," Rodney made a groping motion with his hand, "out of the blue and expect that there won't be repercussions. John, please, I… can I touch it?"

~~~~

There were many things that Lt. Colonel John Sheppard could be proud of, and the ability to move quickly when a situation demanded was just one of them. John wasn't risking letting this opportunity go by. Fuck no. John wasn't giving Rodney any chance to change his mind. He stripped, quick and efficient. Military training, damn, some days you had to love it. He was reaching for Rodney's belt and edging him back towards the bed before Rodney knew what hit him.

"Oh. My. This is, oh god. John, _please_"

The desperate longing in Rodney's stuttered words went straight to John's groin. He tumbled them both onto the bed, mouth blindly seeking out Rodney's, barely holding back his own mewl of need.

Rodney was arching up against him in a full body rub of heat and friction. His wide hands cupped John's ass, fingers gripping hard, and John knew it would leave bruises. Knew he'd be walking around with Rodney's marks on him tomorrow, and oh god, John was going to come all over Rodney any minute now. Had to, had to, and there was no shame in going off like any teen-ager in a Bunny club, not when he could feel Rodney's cock surge against him, already wetting John's belly and thighs. John gave into it, let the pulse of need take him, pushing up just enough to watch his own come decorate Rodney's chest.

"Fuck. Next time McKay we're taking more than five minutes."

Rodney's answering "Nugh guhh" was good enough for him.

~~~

All told, having a naked Dr. Rodney McKay under him was just as amazing as John's fantasies. No, better, because he'd never given thought to what the heady smell and taste of Rodney's arousal would do to him. He'd never accounted for what it would truly feel like, wrapped up Rodney's arms and held secure against his broad shoulders.

John had always known they'd fit together well. He'd just never known how well—they'd fit _ together._

~~*~~


End file.
